


Tell Me Goodbye

by KrazyKeke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeke/pseuds/KrazyKeke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close." A man like Erik for a first love is difficult, if not impossible, to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This is a not-for-profit fanwork. All characters are the property of their respective copyright holders.

_A hundred days have made me older_  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same

_But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face_

Running a finger along the spine of a hard backed book, nursing a glass of expensive whiskey, was a rather immemorable individual standing at 5'10", maybe 5'11", the person had a lean, swimmer's build and was dressed casually in a white shirt and brown pants with matching loafers.

"Harry! You're...you're still here." Even on his dying breath, Erik would never admit to being flustered. In actuality, he truly never was that way except... Walking further into the study, he approached the only other person in the room. "I thought you'd be in bed by now. It's late." Again, although the apology is barely detectable, it is there. Not many received such a thing from this man.

"I'm not a child, Erik." The words are said slowly, stressed. "I do not have a bed time." As the speaker turned around slowly, Erik caught a glimpse of deep emerald eyes before fully taking in the features of his companion. Dark, almost midnight black, hair, pale as moonlight skin, and aristocratic, nearly delicate features that seemed more Fey than human, with a sharp, pointed chin, wire frame glasses. "Desist in treating me as such."

The budding of unease began to form in Erik's neck. "What are you – ?"

Raising a hand, Harry shook his head. "I know, Erik. I _know_." He repeated the final word particularly hard and that stopped the metal user's protests. "You've been cheating on me. And I don't care. Normally, I wouldn't. I might have even given the go ahead, if I didn't know exactly who she was. Practically a child."

Flushing with anger and embarrassment, "And are you no better? Our relationship..." his voice was cold, quietly furious. "Is illegal in every sense of the word. I cannot marry you, I cannot take your name. I cannot go in public and hold your hand, kiss your lips."

Cocking his head to the side, the only way that someone would be able to tell that those words had indeed wounded him were if they were watching Harry's eyes, saw the pain and the grief and regret, before an emotionless facade stole over his features. "I suppose I should take responsibility. After all, I'm the disgusting homosexual preying on an entirely heterosexual male. I should be put to the death." Pausing, he raised his hand, showing off the faded numbers: 940782.

"Oh, wait, I was. After surviving the gas chambers, they had no choice but to put me to work and Shaw had fun cutting me open, to see how I functioned."

SHOVE! Erik pushed Harry harshly against the book case, eyes wild. "Stop it. Stop making light of it!" His hands bunched up the man's shirt. "Ich liebe Dich. _I love you_." the words are whispered but heartfelt. "The girl, she means nothing to me. I feel nothing for her. I...I only touched her once."

_I'm here without you, baby_   
_But you're still on my lonely mind_   
_I think about you, baby_   
_And I dream about you all the time_   
_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_

_And tonight it's only you and me, yeah._

"The fact that you have to provide a number tells me that it may have been one night but you kept her in your bed for the entire night. You forget that I know you very well, Erik." Harry reached up, placing his hands on the taller man's. "For you, it's a matter of pride, you don't like to leave your partner unsatisfied." Shaking his head, he forced Erik to let go of him, smoothing out the wrinkles of his shirt. "And Raven is not just 'the girl', she's Charles' unofficial little sister. Don't you think that's stretching the limits of hospitality?"

"I need allies. We are so close to getting Shaw, to making him pay for everything he did to us." It was as if the words had went straight over Erik's head, or he was ignoring them. Probably both.

"And by 'pay', you mean to kill him." It's not a question. Harry knows that it's been Erik's goal for many years now, why he's defied the odds and lived when he rightfully should have died a long time ago. "Hatred only breeds more hatred. The cycle of bloodshed will not end unless you take the necessary steps to break the chain." He warned, feeling tired of it all.

"Don't you want revenge?" Erik demanded.

"The aftermath of such violence is never pretty, there are always casualties. If you take his life, you're responsible for ending a life and...And before I see how terrible you turn out, I think it best that we stop this. I should leave." Harry had never seen the metal user turn pale so quickly. "You're leaving me." And his voice was so...so lost. Wooden. "Before this talk even started, it was your plan to leave me. This conversation was just an excuse to dig the knife in deeper."

Well... "Did you think that I would stay with someone who knowingly had sex with someone other than me?" Harry asked incredulously. "The sex is good, great, even. But I was fine on my own before we got together and I'll be just fine when I'm away from you. I wish you the best in life, as a person, Erik. But I can honestly say that our relationship was never going to last. It was not..." he walked around the stunned man, standing in the door way, about to exit. "It is not love. I've seen that up close and this is nothing but unhealthy. For both of us. So..." Exhaling shakily, a single tear fell down his cheek. "Goodbye."

There was a crash of something being pushed over or falling, "Harry, wait!"

But in a loud _CRACK!_ noise and flash of light, Harry was gone.

_The miles just keep rollin'_   
_As the people leave their way to say hello_   
_I've heard this life is overrated_   
_But I hope that it gets better as we go, oh, yeah, yeah_

_I'm here without you, baby_   
_But you're still on my lonely mind_   
_I think about you, baby_   
_And I dream about you all the time_   
_I'm here without you, baby_

_But you're still with me in my dreams_   
_And tonight, [boy], its only you and me_

* * *

 

**2015**

"Uncle Harry, Uncle Harry, I hear that the Avengers live in the big tower, right here in New York, isn't that exciting?" The childish babbling of a young boy, about seven or eight years old, garnered a glance or two from passerby but was mostly more or less ignored.

"Yes, Teddy."

"And the Fantastic Four have a cool, secret base here too. We have to find it, Uncle Harry!"

"Of course, Teddy."

"Can we have ice cream for dinner, Uncle Harry?"

"That's bad for your teeth. No, Teddy."

"Aww, man!" The boy, Teddy, pouted. He was ridiculously cute with a head full of messy brown hair, haphazardly held in place with a hair tie, though a few strands did manage to get into his eyes, which were a pretty hazel, borderline gold, color. "Please, Uncle Harry. Can we please have something good tonight? I don't wanna eat the icky."

"Eating meat or fast food all day, everyday, is bad for you. So yes, you have to eat the icky." There was tolerant amusement that only adults used to children could manage audible in the man's tone. It was pretty clear exactly who Teddy was trying to emulate, as the man, dubbed "Uncle Harry", had long black and silver colored haired in a high ponytail, deep emerald green eyes, laugh lines aged his face, made him sophisticated, but he was relatively not that old looking.

_Bump_! "Oh... Excuse..." The person who bumped into Harry was actually about to apologize, a rarity in this day and age. "Harry."

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go (oh whoa)_   
_It gets hard but it won't take away my love (oh whoa)_   
_And when the last one falls_   
_When it's all said and done_   
_It gets hard but it wont take away my love, whoa, oh, oh_

The reverent way that his name was whispered had Harry looking up sharply, only to freeze as well. "Erik..." Time had been kind to his old lover as well, the man barely looked fifty, though unlike Harry, his hair was completely gray with age, and he had too many stress lines, though his eyes lacked the anger, the single minded conviction that his chosen path was right and always would be right.

He looked...

"Uncle Harry, who's this?" Teddy asked, tugging on his guardian's sleeve, eyeing the man with curiosity.

"My name is Erik Lehnsherr, young man. I'm an old friend of your Uncle, was it? Yes. It's been a long time since we've seen each other and I was shocked." Let it never be said that Erik hadn't become charismatic, scratch that, he'd always been that way, but it'd magnified over the years. Because to treat a seven year old like an adult, as many children claimed to want to be treated, made him an instant hero in the boy's eyes.

Supposedly. In theory.

"He never mentioned you before." Teddy said bluntly and Harry hid a wince.

"I was incredibly cruel to Harry during our last visit. And I'm not surprised he would rather forget me." Erik explained carefully. "But I would like to be given the chance to, if not be forgiven, at least have the opportunity to play catch up over dinner." As he said the final sentence, he glanced at Harry at the corner of his eye.

"Well, I don't know." Harry hedged and he's surprised to feel actual regret. "I don't get to see Teddy often and to abandon our field trip for any reason..."

To his credit, Erik does nothing but nod. Retrieve a card from his suit jacket's pocket and presented it to Harry. "Family time is important. I understand. But please, if you are in the neighborhood, do not be afraid to call or visit. I'll be waiting."

He was sincerely, definitely charismatic. And still ridiculously sexy. Not to mention probably aware of it. Feeling frazzled, Harry entered the diner and got a booth for he and Teddy, looking over the card while he waited on their drinks.

_**Xavier & Lehnsherr's Sanctuary for Gifted People**_ was written on the card in gold.

_But you're still with me in my dreams_   
_And tonight, [boy], it's only you and me_

**Author's Note:**

> This might eventually be turned into a series. I'm not sure. I need to do more research...


End file.
